


On His Strings

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cumming On Command, Dominance and Submission, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), LITERAL removal of senses (bc you can do anything w magic), Paralysis, Possession Mention, Sensory Deprivation, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), body control, d/s kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: "Eyes open..."A whisper.Emet-Selch leant down to press his lips to hers, and her eyes fluttered open... To darkness. They flicked left and right. Still darkness. All encompassing, unforgiving darkness. Her sight had been stolen.Ascians can do magic, so I decided to use it for sensory deprivation, among other things.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	On His Strings

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much to say here really.. Sensory deprivation and body control with magic. Bc I realised you'd be terrified to suddenly lose your vision without anything obstructing it, and that was kind of a hot mental image.
> 
> (If I've missed any tags please let me know <3)

"I want to be yours. Completely and utterly at your mercy."

Her words came out breathy and near silent. 

His came out with the subtle underlying tone of mirth.

"That can be arranged."

*

"Eyes open..."

A whisper.

Emet-Selch leant down to press his lips to hers, and her eyes fluttered open... To darkness. They flicked left and right. Still darkness. All encompassing, unforgiving darkness. Her sight had been stolen.

Panic shot up in her chest, and with a jolt she sat upright, fear roiling through her chest. The prickle of hair on the back of her neck, the stuttered breath that came from her throat, all amplified tenfold, and she shook, hands reaching out in the darkness for something,  _ anything _ , to hold.

Through the darkness his hand pressed to her chest, pushing her back down against the bed as her breath hitched in her throat. It was warm, soft as it always had been, and yet it did little to sway her fear. Of course it was his doing, but she had never known him capable of such feats - of simply stripping her of her sight with a single thought.

A whimper passed from her lips - and she was relieved to hear it still - as his pressed against her neck and across her chest, hands roaming over the ridges along her abdomen and to her thighs as she quivered. With her sight gone, she rediscovered every line and dip of his hands anew, the way his lips pursed when he pressed them against her... The soft wetness they left behind and the coolness of the air against it.

She gasped, blinking desperately as though the act would somehow restore her vision, her own hands finding his shoulders and grabbing, digging into his skin in her panic. Emet let his lips trail to her ear as she bleated feebly, shivering, panic plain on her face as her eyelids fluttered over and over.

"Sweet thing," he murmured, watching as her gaze darted to and fro, searching helplessly for his face in her darkness. "Is it too much?"

A stuttered, pathetic sounding mewl left her lips, and she quivered. Nothing had ever left her quite so helpless before as this, and she felt so incredibly vulnerable. In this moment she was no longer the Warrior of Light, but a pitiful creature, whimpering and whining, at the mercy of Emet-Selch. The Ascian. Her master... Her enemy.

She opened her mouth to speak, but little more than a strangled cry left her throat as his hands trailed up the inside of her thighs.

Fear and arousal mingled in her belly. Her nerves were fractured, her ability to think rationally completely and utterly gone. She felt her figure shaking, shivering with such ferocity it felt as though it were pulling itself apart; as though her body would crumble into dust under the strength of her tremor.

It  _ was _ too much.

She nodded, swallowing, and he chuckled, low and husky, sending the adrenaline roaring within her. Blood pounded behind her ears. She could practically see it rushing through her head.

And yet she didn't want him to stop.

_ Please. _

Still she quivered in an odd combination of fear and arousal, his lips and hands roaming hungrily over her flesh, still brushing just inches from where she wanted them and refusing to grant her relief.

"Use your words," he murmured, and she tried, only to realise he'd stripped her of her voice.

Her hands on his shoulders tightened, body tensing in fear and realisation as mumbles, echoes of what would have been words, left her lips. In the pit of her stomach the adrenaline grew too much for her to remain still, and she writhed, desperate for  _ something _ , though what she couldn't pin her finger on. Emet's hands pressed down on her hips, pinning her to the bed and holding her still as yet more panic reared up within her.

He chuckled, each exhale of his breath, each rumble of his lips against her skin, stoking the flames of her arousal. Her body quivered something fierce, his touch doing little to quell the shudder.

" _ One more _ .. and then you'll have what it is you so desire. One last thing _.. for me.. _ "

She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her entire body trembled despite her efforts to stop it, fear shooting between her legs and stirring the arousal between them into a frenzy unlike anything she had felt before. He sounded so calm, and the idea of her quivering in fear beneath him, her resolve shattered and compeltely at his mercy, had her skin prickling with desire.

Emet's touch had stilled, hands digging into her hips and keeping her still as the fear spurred her tremor onward, but his lips had not. The Ascian traced soft pecks along her collarbone as she trembled, and then moved to her ear, tongue tracing over the shell of her ear and rolling just outside the entrance. The combination of sensations, warm wetness and cool breath against her ear sent chills down one side of her body, and her trembling increased with each motion of the soft muscle, a whimper spilling from her lips as he chuckled.

"So very beautiful," he murmured, turning his attention to the other ear as another cacophony of whimpers dripped from her lips. "To surrender yourself to me so completely."

And then there was silence. Her blood ran cold in panic. His touch against her disappeared, and now she was alone, floating in a sea of darkness. His hands plucked hers from his shoulders, and then disappeared, panic welling up within her like a tide.

She could feel her body shaking, trembling with even more vigor, as she shifted, acutely aware of the shift of fabric below her as she sat up and reached out for him. She had no doubt in her mind how pitiful and pathetic she probably looked right now. The Warrior of Light, stripped of her senses and her ability to speak, reaching, searching, her face a mess of fear, for anything that would save her, that would ground her. Searching for  _ him. _

A whimper, wavering and terrified, left her throat. Or at least she thought it did; she couldn't tell. She only felt the subtle rumble in her throat, the quiver of her lower lip. She tried to call out, but she knew little more than a pitiful sounding wail left her lips, desperate, animalistic, seeking out his warmth, his comfort. She felt naught but her skin prickling in fear, the angry pounding of her heart in her chest, and then a finger against her sternum, sending a jolt of a shudder through her entire body as it pressed her back down against the bed, heat roaring between her legs.

She felt his breath against her ear again, cool and warm at the same time, her skin pebbling down one side. His body, pressing up against the side of her covered in goose flesh, warm, comforting, and yet doing naught to sway the shiver. She could smell him, feel him, and in her panic she latched onto it, inhaling deeply as though it would calm her frayed nerves.

In this moment she was well and truly his. His to torment, to touch, to tease and toy with. In this dark silence all she could do was take that which he placed upon her. She was completely at his mercy, more so than if she'd been bound, and she'd have it no other way. 

His lips pressed just below her ear as his finger trailed a line up her breastbone, icy, gooseflesh-littered skin responding to his touch as though it were a shock of electricity. It was all she could feel, her nerves so frayed, so sensitive, that each dot of his fingers, of his lips, was like a blade cutting into ice. A jolt of focused thunder. Though she no longer felt it, she knew she still shivered violently with the rush of adrenaline, for one of his hands pressed against her shoulder and pinned her to the bed as his lips pressed against hers.

Hungrily she returned the kiss, whimpers and gasps, or at least what she thought were whimpers and gasps, spilling from her lips with each passing moment. And then a chorus of moans and whines as his lips dipped to her breast, taking the sensitive flesh between his lips and letting his tongue flick over it, finger following its lead to the other bead and pinching, tugging gently. With her senses torn from her, each motion, each movement, mounted upon her at the Ascian's whim, cut into her sanity like a knife, amplified tenfold. Sparks shot through her core with each flick of his tongue, with each twist of his fingers, and she felt what was left of her voice raise awareness to this fact, moaning, a rumbling crossing her chest as he chuckled.

She sucked in a gasp as the fingers of his other hand sank between her legs, trailing up the soft, thin flesh of her thighs before ghosting over her wetness, causing her to squirm and arch her back as what she assumed were whimpers left her lips. 

'So beautiful.. so vulnerable.. so pliant.'

The voice drifted to her from the darkness, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. Giving her no time to ponder the ability to voice his thoughts, the finger between her legs dove twixt her folds, slickness easing its abrupt intrusion.

'You are so wonderfully receptive when I strip you of your senses, perhaps I should do it more often.'

In her darkness she was acutely aware of how his finger pressed up within her, exploring her walls carefully, pressing this way and that and then seeking out the spongy section of flesh and focusing upon it, each roll of his finger tearing immense pleasure from her body as his tongue continued to tease upon her breast.

_ Please.. _

She knew she mouthed the word with her lips, but the consonants did not come out, only an empty sound devoid of meaning, and so her hand trailed from its curled position on the bed sheets below to his head, curling into his hair and pulling. When he responded to her tug, lifting his head from her breast, though his fingers did not still, she brought his face above hers.

For a moment she wondered what he saw, what fearful expression she made on her face with her eyes wide and unfocused. And she wondered how he gazed back at her, eyes trailing over her face. How exquisite, to be so utterly at his mercy that she lay filled with fear below him. She pursed her lips, leaning up to seek out his lips before mouthing the word that sat upon them over and over, hand shifting to cup his cheek as it descended upon her neck and pressed a kiss upon the skin, lips curling into a smile.

'So devoted, to seek out my lips even as I take from you...' 

The words floated to her again, and she moaned as he sucked at the skin of her neck, digging his teeth in gently with the intent to mark as his thumb descended upon her clit.

'....And so ravenous. Tell me what you want.'

She felt her brows curl in on themselves in pain. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly it ached. She wanted him in her, stretching her, filling her, taking her. She wanted him to break her into pieces and then put her back together after so skillfully, so intently, taking her apart.

She wanted him to stake his claim. To own her. 

But her voice was not hers to command, not hers to voice these gluttonous desires, and instead a strangled cry left her lips as she felt his chuckle rumble against her skin. She bucked her hips desperately against his touch, and his fingers dipped out of her to trace her collarbone with their tips as though he were fidgeting, the heat of her wetness against her icy skin sending lightning through her veins.

'I won't know what you want if you don't tell me.'

Even through her mind she could hear the mirth in his voice, and it sent her squirming as he chuckled against her neck, lips still curled into a smile.

And then it dawned upon her.

She let her hand slip between where his chest rest upon her, and trailed her palm along his sternum and down further until whispy hairs told her she was in the right place. She felt him tense beneath her touch, and, encouraged by his reaction, moved her hand lower still, feathering her fingertips along his length before wrapping them around it.

'Please', she mouthed again, letting a strangled whine escape from her lips.

She felt the bed below her shift to dip behind her head, hot skin lifting from her body. Her entire body tensed when a salty bead of precum pressed upon her lips, soft flushed skin just behind it pressing gently upon her pout, bidding her open. The only part of her mind keeping her together broke, and the tide gates gave way, a flood of arousal gripping the logical part of her mind and filling her with insatiable hunger. Let him use her, take her. She was his, now and always.

'Open.'

He didn't need to use his words, she was moments away from doing so herself, but he did, and heat soaring through her she obeyed, letting her lips part and letting him slip into her mouth, hungrily rolling her tongue over his engorged skin as he began to rock his hips into her mouth, fingers trailing back between her legs and pressing against her clit.

With each gentle thrust of his hips she let her tongue explore each ridge and dip of his length anew, hungrily swallowing and sucking every time he pressed into her as much as he was able. Her head dipped backwards, back arching with each motion, moving to take more of him into her.

'Hungry little thing, so willing to choke on my cock even with so little of you left."

And she was, each press of his length against her throat sending desperate pining heat through her body. She wanted him, all of him. She wanted to be taken by him, owned, controlled by him. And she was.

'Even when I have taken so much of you.'

She let out a heady moan, need rushing through her body in response to his words, to his voice, shaky hands lifting to grip at his hips as she sucked, pushing her tongue out to allow more of him into her, his cock pressing into her throat.

But as she gagged softly on his length he pulled out, and the weight around her shifted. She whined in complaint, until she felt his hands pushing on her inner thighs, spreading them apart, and her voice caught in her throat.

He pressed the tip of his hardness against her, and she felt the quivering in her body resume again, his free hand gripping at her hip.

'Such a good girl... giving up so much of yourself to me.'

And she felt something between a moan and whimper leave her throat as he parted her, pressing into her agonisingly slowly as she quivered around him, relishing the sensation of him gradually filling her, his thumb slipping from his length to press upon her clit as he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

She knew an obscene chorus of moans left her lips as he sped up, beginning to push into her with little abandon, his thumb swirling against her clit as he leaned down to trail kisses along her collarbone and take her breast back into her mouth.

If she could speak she would have thanked him over and over between moans, but unable to do so, and unwilling to pull him from his ministrations to gaze upon her face, she let the cacophony of moans from her throat do the thanking instead, her hands digging into his hair and curling into it hungrily as she pulled him into her with her legs. 

Everywhere his skin touched, ice and fire combined beneath her flesh, lightning shooting through her shot nerves. As each sensation mounted upon the last, the twitching of her limbs rose yet further, unable to bear the extent of pleasure placed upon them. Each thrust, each press of his thumb, his tongue, was incredibly acute and jarring, her mind able to focus on them with all too much strength. It felt like she was coming apart at the seams, and far faster than she had ever done so before.

'Be still...'

And her limbs fell from him, tumbling to the bed as though all life had faded from them, fear bubbling through her stomach as each attempt to move her limbs was met with naught but their quivering. She was a doll beneath him, a mannequin to throw around and use as he saw fit, her eyes flitting back and forth in their panic.

Yet he did not still, each divine thrust twisting her stomach, fear and arousal licking at each others flames as her quivering frame took everything he thrust upon her.

'Mine.'

And then his touch was gone, and within her body coldness blossomed, palms pressing up and out beneath her skin as coolness pooled in her chest.

' _ Mine _ .'

It only struck her then, when her shivering abated, what had happened, her limbs shifting slowly on the bed without her command.

She was his. His puppet. His plaything and his toy. He took her apart and pieced her together, delicately and violently at the same time. He took and he took and he took, each ilm of control she had to surrender - each ilm she did not know she  _ could _ surrender - he stole from her and left her gasping for a moment of respite that he would never give.

And it was exhilarating, overwhelming, and exquisite all at once.

He tugged such searing pleasure, such delicious torment from her body unlike anything she'd ever experienced before, that it was all she could do to beg him for more.

'Cum for me.'

An order, and following his command her body obeyed, a puppet on a string, nerves bursting to life at his bidding. Her body a slave to his whims, controlled with mere thought, brought over the edge and pulled back from it when he desired it. Wordlessly, thighs tensing and back arching at his will, her muscles twitched, and cries wracked forth from her throat. Even as she clenched around nothing, every fraction of her was filled with immense pleasure.

And then the coolness within her was gone, his hands returned to pressing upon her shivering figure as he thrust into her, leaving not even a pause as his thumb cracked down upon her clit again.

'My little Ascian puppet.'

Beneath him she trembled, the pleasure he thrust onto her body a dagger into her stomach. Too much... Too much, it was too much. She was going to break into pieces, and as if he knew Emet's thumb rolled against her clit even faster. _Let her break_ , it said. _She will break if I will it._

_ And she will savour it nonetheless. _

She felt the pitch of her voice increase, cries turning into wails against the mounting overwhelming pleasure.

_ Too much _ .

'Will you cum for me again, sweet thing?'

_ Please. _

She had to. If this went on any longer she was certain she would physically shatter. 

Unable to reply, unable even to piece together a coherent thought, mumbles and babbles spilled forth from her tongue.

'Then cum.'

And just moments after the first she tumbled again, seams ripping apart, a choked gasp, a broken moan, rending from her lips as her nerves shot back to life. He continued to thrust into her without abandon, her body twitching, quivering, in the throes of her orgasm, legs trying desperately to move, to twine into his. He held her as she navigated the climb down from her high, fractures of pleasure still pulsing through her veins, and his followed soon after, hands clenching down on her hips as he twitched within her, hips pressing angrily up against hers as he unloaded, and then slowly slid out of her.

Stuttered breath fell from her lips as she felt the Ascian fall to the bed beside her, his lips brushing against her ear. She was keenly aware of the sensations within her, a strange emptiness where they had joined, essence slowly leaking from her to drip onto the bed.. An  _ aching _ emptiness within her.

'Cum.'

And she knew she screamed as she did, muscles seizing up as with a thought, with a snap of his fingers, he brought her and sent her over the edge again...

'Again.'

-And again.

'Cum for me.'

-And again, bursts of aether, of what felt like levin, arcing from her apex through her stomach and chest at his command.

A puppet.

It mattered not how much it hurt, how much it ached like a fist in her belly. She did not control her body, he did.

As she gasped and cried, coming down from her high she felt his hands tightening slowly around her throat, the prickling of her skin abating. If this was where she died, where he took from her the last that she could give him then she would die blissful, happy. She felt her lips curl into a smile, the sensation of his touch fading slowly. Her limbs grew heavier and heavier, dead weight at her sides as the darkness grew somehow darker, spotting into her consciousness as her breathing ceased...

If she were to regret one thing it would be that she couldn't tell him how grateful she was.

...

He hummed in her ear, and she jumped, gasping despite herself when light filtered in through her closed eyes, senses and control gradually returning to her.

"You performed admirably, my dear," he murmured, pressing his lips to her jaw as she quivered, shaken by the sudden return of her senses.

His hand trailed over her chest and along her arm to grab at her hand, squeezing gently.

"But it is over now."

He dotted a trail of kisses along her neck as she turned to look at him, breath still coming out in soft pants, her eyes still wide like saucers. She trembled slightly as she turned her body towards him, letting his hands guide her into his embrace.

"Now tell me..." His hand curled over her back, pulling her into his chest. "Do you feel safe?"

Warmth flooded through her as the tension flooded out of her, turning her hand to wring her fingers into his even as she continued to quiver ever so gently and she let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding

"Yes." She let her forehead lean up against his chest, inhaling a slow shaky breath. "That was... incredible... Thank you."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream about FFXIV fanfiction, Zenos, Emet-Selch, and anyone else, come join us at our discord server at [Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club](https://discord.gg/RHEBesD). We'd love to meet you ♥


End file.
